Survivor
by Alley Arlington
Summary: A very short story about 9/11. I got bored and decided to write this fic in honor of all those that died, were injured, or lived through 9/11. The story is told from the POV of a character that I made up who is trapped in the building when the planes hit. Please read and review! :) This is not one of my better works. You've been warned... One Shot!


**Really crappy and short, but I was bored. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

It is just another day at the office, filled with paperwork and boredom. Casually, I glance out the window. My blood runs cold. A silver airplane is heading straight towards my window. I duck under my desk, praying for a miracle. The horrible sound of glass shattering and metal twisting fills the air. Smoke rises, making it hard to breathe. I try to crawl to the elevator, but the doors are blocked. The ceiling creaks. A stray thought crosses my mind. I whip out my cell phone. My fingers dial my husband, Logan's number automatically. He picks up on the first ring. "Honey, are you okay?! I hear about the plane! It crashed right into your floor!" he sobs.

"I'm okay. I managed to make it to the elevators, but they are blocked. The ceiling is creaking, and I don't think I'll make it home. Tell Katie and James that I love them more than anything. I love you honey. If I don't make it out, always remember that. I love you so much!" I sob, tears leaking down my cheeks. The ceiling creaks again, louder. I slowly crawl over to the stairs. I hurry down them as fast as I can. The building shakes again, and dust rains down on my head. Plaster chunks fall from the ceiling, filling the air with smoke. I can smell gasoline. Within seconds, there is a bright flash of orange, and a roaring flame rips through the building. I can hear Logan panicking in the background.

"What happened? Are you still there?" he exclaims.

"I think another plane hit the building! Honey, I don't know if I'm going to make it much farther. The stairs are blocked, and a fire has started. The ceiling is coming down, and I'm not sure how much longer it will hold. I love you!" I scream as the ceiling collapses. My phone flies out of my hands, and a blistering heat fills the stairwell. I scramble backwards as fast as I can, trying to avoid the deadly flame. The stairs are completely blocked, but I can't backtrack. Flames are creeping up on me from behind, and I need to get down the blocked stairs. I push my way through the rubbish, stopping when I get to a landing. I pause, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, the entire building creaks. I close my eyes and start praying, hoping that somehow I will make it back to my young kids alive. The building groans one last time before it collapses.

"Is there anyone here?" a muffled voice asks. I crack my eyes open, groaning as dust clings to my eyeballs.

"I'm over here," I groan. I hear debris shifting, and a figure makes its way over to me. My delirious mind believes that it is a hallucination, but I force my way over to them anyways. I trip, but a pair of strong arms catches me.

"It's okay ma'am. We are going to get you out of here," the voice reassures me. I glance around my surrounding. The building is leveled, except for the clearing that I was resting in. The Firefighter scoops me up in his arms after I can't force my legs to move. Slowly, he picks his way through the rubble, being careful to stay upright. At last, we make it to the edge of the rubbish. I am lead over to an ambulance, where I am offered an oxygen mask and a bottle of water. I sip the water slowly, taking deep breaths from the oxygen mask. A panicked voice calls my name. I glance upward, only to be smothered in Logan's chest. I lean against him, sobbing in relief.

"Where are the kids?" I wonder.

"They are at your mom's house. I came as soon as your call ended. Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you're safe!" he sobs, pulling me in for another hug. I sink against him, thanking my lucky stars that I am still here to tell the story of my brush with death.

**Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know, and please check out my other stories! They're better than this, I promise!**


End file.
